Ce qu'il fallait
by Altamiya
Summary: Spoilers pour S9 E9. le avant et le pendant de l'épisode, vu du point de vue d'Ezekiel. Ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas de spoils sur la s9, je ne peux pas en dire plus que ça (pas de sezekiel!)


Je regarde dans le miroir. Ce sont toujours les mêmes yeux fatigués et vides qui me fixent. Et pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ? C'étaient les yeux de Sam Winchester, mais ça fait déjà bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus personne dans cette enveloppe. Ils devraient tous me remercier. Après tout, j'ai offert à Sam ce qu'il voulait de plus au monde et que son frère n'était pas capable de lui donner : le repos. Mais n'allez pas croire que je l'ai fait par haine ou par jalousie. Non, rien de tout ça. J'admirais Sam, cette âme pure et pleine de foi malgré tout, une âme forte qui avait passé toutes les épreuves, forgées dans les flammes infernales... J'admirais aussi le fait que ce soit un vaisseau de grande force, j'ai pu y puiser assez d'énergie pour redevenir plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Une force nouvelle emplit désormais ma grâce, une énergie telle que je n'en avais plus eue depuis le jardin. J'ai combattu, j'ai menti pour en arriver où je suis, j'ai mérité la place que Metatron m'a promise...

Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois encore dans mes souvenirs le regard hanté de Dean à l'annonce du départ prolongé de son petit frère. Mais si je n'avais pas été là, il serait mort dans cet hôpital ! Je vous ai fait une faveur à tous les deux en lui accordant un sursis ! Aucun autre ange n'aurait voulu, ni même osé, prendre possession d'un vaisseau aussi... marqué. Parce que oui, Dean, même enfermé comme je l'étais, je sais pour l'apocalypse qui n'a pas été et les rôles que vous deviez y jouer. Tout le monde savait. Qui aurait voulu sauver l'abomination au sang de démon ? Un désespéré, voilà qui... Si ça peut rassurer, je comptais remettre Sam en bonne santé. Je n'ai pas menti. Je ne suis pas un menteur, je suis un ange, je ne pêche pas et je n'offre pas de prise au mal. Mais c'était impossible. Personne ne peut rien faire pour une âme qui veut mourir. Je recollais les morceaux, ceux-ci se brisaient à nouveau. Dean, ton frère était brisé, sur tous les plans. Quand ma grâce a effleuré son âme pour la première fois, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre pied dans ce déferlement de douleur, de colère, de peine et de culpabilité. Je ne pouvais rien faire, alors j'ai au moins essayé de m'en sortir. Il avait un potentiel et des informations qui m'étaient indispensables. Mais je ne pouvais rien en faire, il me fallait attendre le bon moment, attendre la bonne opportunité... Et Castiel qui voulait absolument rester, comme un chien veut rester auprès de son maître ! Ce serait triste si ce n'était pas si pitoyable ! Un ange ne s'abaisse pas à quémander l'attention des humains. Et j'ai bien vu le regard de Dean quand il pensait à toi, mon frère... J'y ai vu de la luxure. Mais tu sais que de telles relations ont été expressément interdites par Père ! Les Néphilim sont des abominations, les êtres célestes ne doivent pas convoler avec les enfants d'Adam ! Il fallait t'écarter, mais là encore, ce n'était qu'un moyen de gagner du temps. Je commençais à avoir une idée de mon plan quand j'entendais les nouvelles de la guerre civile entre les anges.

Tiens, parlons-en. Bartholomew contre Malachie ! Quelle affiche soporifique ! A croire que ce ne sont pas les factions qui comptent, mais bien un besoin profond de nous entredéchirer... Puis pitié, quelle vulgarité dans les choix de vos vaisseaux, pour vous et vos partisans ! Les conservateurs dans des grenouilles de bénitier, les anarchistes dans des bikers ? Normal que les règlements de compte soient nombreux, en se marquant de la sorte à l'ennemi... Moi, j'ai gardé profil bas, à l'affût, attendant le bon moment. Puis Metatron m'a trouvé. Metatron, l'ange avec les clés du Paradis, celui qui pouvait me redonner ma place légitime, celle dont je n'aurai jamais du être chassé. Que pouvais-je faire, seul, contre le mal absolu ? Ce n'était pas moi qu'il fallait punir ! Je n'avais pas failli, l'humanité si ! J'avais besoin de Metatron, de ressentir encore la chaleur paradisiaque, cet environnement d'amour fraternel dont j'avais été si injustement privé ! Et sa demande était simple : se débarrasser d'un simple humain qui risquait de mettre en péril sa noble entreprise !

Quand j'ai lu le nom sur ce bout de papier, j'ai senti ma gorge se serrer. Je n'ai jamais de réactions involontaires, je ne cligne même pas des yeux sans y penser sciemment. C'est alors que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas aussi seul que je l'avais espéré. La conscience de Sam rôdait toujours aux confins de la mienne, attendant une faiblesse qui ne viendrait pas. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait désespérément mourir, il s'accrochait à la vie et au contrôle de son corps avec la dernière des énergies. Sa résistance s'était accrue et elle devenait de plus en plus imprévisible. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser reprendre le dessus maintenant qu'il avait conscience de ma présence ! C'était un rodéo dangereux qui était en train de se jouer. Il s'y prenait bien, secouant l'emprise que j'exerçais sur son enveloppe corporelle de toutes les façons possibles. Mais je ne suis pas un faible qui me laisse attendrir, moi ! Il était plus que temps de se débarrasser de cet encombrant passager. Je m'envolais vers un endroit reculé pour tirer cette affaire au clair.

L'état le plus proche du sommeil pour un ange est la transe, une méditation profonde coupant toutes les interactions avec le monde extérieur. La grâce construit comme un rempart contre les sensations corporelles et autres stimuli constants. La transe dans un vaisseau est légèrement différente : il ne faut pas que l'hôte puisse éjecter l'ange pendant que celui-ci est centré sur lui-même. Il y a donc nécessité de s'ancrer, et l'un des meilleurs moyens est de s'enfermer avec l'hôte dans ses rêves et de garder le contrôle sur le processus de réveil. Certains anges utilisent aussi ce moyen pour communiquer avec leur vaisseau. Il fallait vraiment un lien exceptionnellement fort pour permettre la communication avec l'hôte pendant la période d'éveil, et c'était en plus une prise de risque considérable : réveiller la conscience de l'humain ouvrait une large brèche dans le contrôle de l'ange sur le corps partagé. Je n'en voyais pas du tout l'intérêt. Depuis que je n'avais plus à me cacher de Sam, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurais à retourner sur le siège passager ou pire, sur la banquette arrière. Je m'asseyais sur un rocher perdu au milieu d'une forêt quelque part dans l'Est du Canada. Les odeurs de la forêt avait toujours eu un effet profondément calmant sur moi. C'était ce qui m'avait le plus manqué pendant mon long enfermement. Le vent dans les feuilles, ou qui faisait doucement trembler les branches des conifères, créait comme un murmure qui semblait vouloir me conforter dans ma décision. C'était comme si en cet instant toute la nature était derrière moi, me soutenait dans ma conviction de m'assurer le contrôle total, absolu et sans partage de cette enveloppe corporelle. Avant, je n'aurais jamais osé penser à arracher l'âme d'un vaisseau. Mais Sam n'était pas n'importe quelle âme. Ce projet était quasi-blasphématoire, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Mais les portes du paradis étaient fermées, les anges avaient perdu leurs ailes, les anciennes règles ne pouvaient plus avoir à s'appliquer comme avant. Comment Dieu pourrait-il punir un simple arrangement de confort quand Castiel était encore en vie sans jamais avoir subi le suprême châtiment divin ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais libéré de ma peur. Je n'avais plus peur des représailles, plus peur d'être puni par un père absent. Je me sentais libre. Cette sensation était grisante. C'était comme un sentiment d'impunité et de toute-puissance enivrant. Je pouvais le faire, et personne ne pouvait m'en empêcher, et surtout pas Sam. Ma grâce était trop profondément implantée dans son âme que je pouvais réduire en lambeaux en l'espace d'un instant. Un simple humain ne pouvait pas s'opposer à la puissance du premier des gardiens du Paradis. Je fermai les yeux, créant un décor pour notre dernière entrevue. Je décidais de recréer dans les moindres détails la cabane dans laquelle nous nous étions rencontrés. Après tout, c'est dans cet endroit que son esprit avait choisi de le faire mourir, c'était donc totalement approprié. J'ignorais complètement si cet endroit avait une quelconque valeur symbolique pour le jeune Winchester et pour tout dire je m'en fichais. Le feu était allumé, mais ne dégageait aucune chaleur. Je fus frappé par le froid qui régnait dans cette pièce. L'ambiance était plus chaleureuse la dernière fois et pourtant la Mort elle-même était présente. Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil dos à la porte, le regard plongé dans les flammes, et je lâchais un peu les rênes de la conscience de Sam. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas sortir de son rêve sans moi, ni m'expulser sans exploser son âme. J'avais toutes les cartes en main, et lui n'avait rien. Derrière moi, j'entendis le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Ses pas étaient lents, mais assurés. Je pouvais l'entendre reprendre son souffle avant de continuer sa route vers moi. Pour un mourant, il tenait encore la route. Il arriva dans mon champ de vision, aussi digne qu'il le pouvait, le dos droit, le regard fier. Il y avait quelque chose de majestueux dans son port. Mais son teint cireux, ses cernes profondes et la sueur qui lui coulait le long des tempes racontaient une autre histoire. C'était un cadavre ambulant qui se tenait devant moi, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'en faire le deuil ou de m'apitoyer sur son sort. D'un signe, je lui indiquai de s'asseoir. Je le vis prendre une grande respiration avant de prendre place en face de moi. Il s'enfonça le plus possible dans son fauteuil, et ferma les yeux. On voyait la douleur se dessiner sur ses traits tirés. En même temps, je n'étais plus son anesthésiant ambulant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les flammes s'y reflétèrent et leur donnèrent un aspect surnaturel. J'en fus saisi. Je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois un regard aussi perçant et j'en restais sans voix. Malgré son aspect lamentable, ses vêtement qui pendaient tristement (son âme avait un aspect émacié), sa barde de... 5 jours au moins, Sam Winchester parvenait quand même à rayonner l'autorité et à imposer le respect. Il prit la parle d'une voix assurée, mais faible :

« Qui que tu sois, tu ne peux pas tuer Kevin. »

J'en fus pris au dépourvu. Un humain qui estimait pouvoir me dire ce que je pouvais dire ou faire, c'était..

« Tu es dans mon corps, j'ai le droit de t'imposer ce que je veux tant que tu imposes ta présence, coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Comment...Comment peux-tu... ?

-Savoir ce que tu penses ? Le lien entre vaisseau et ange va dans les deux sens et est encore plus simple à manier dans les rêves. Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre.

-Impossible. Un humain ne peut pas sonder un esprit qui lui est supérieur sans perdre la raison.

-Eyh, qui dit que je ne l'ai pas perdue il y a longtemps ? Mais on va dire que j'ai été à bonne école. Vous autres les anges, vous surestimez vraiment votre supériorité. Dans le fond, vous voulez les mêmes choses que nous.

-Qu'importe. Tu ne reprendras pas le contrôle. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Moi, Gadriel, je ferai ce que je dois pour aider à restaurer le Paradis.

-Comme Metatron te l'a proposé, répondit Sam, sarcastiquement. Celui qui a fermé les portes et jeté tous les anges dehors en premier lieu. Bonne idée. Je crois que Castiel a eu la même d'ailleurs.

-Je ne suis pas Castiel, m'emportai-je, faisant voler en éclats les fenêtres de la cabane.

-C'est vrai, lui il était bien intentionné, et avait des motivations altruistes. Il faisait ça pour réparer ses erreurs, et pas pour s'assurer une bonne place au soleil...

-Ça n'a rien à voir, tu ne peux pas comprendre... Je mérite ma place, je mérite le pardon...

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'était pas moi le responsable ! J'ai été puni pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ! Ce sont les hommes qui ont laissé le mal rentrer. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !

-Tu crois que rejeter la responsabilité sur les autres va arranger la situation ? Parfois, il faut savoir accepter ses erreurs pour avancer.

-Oh, venant de l'homme qui a déclenché l'Apocalypse et a lâché Lucifer, le mal absolu, sur Terre, c'est osé ! »

Il resta sans voix. J'avais touché une corde sensible, mais il l'avait mérité. L'affaiblir, avant de donner le coup final. Ce sont les émotions qui seraient sa perte. Sam Winchester, le garçon qui ressentait trop. Son visage s'assombrit, et il murmura :

« C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit...

-Oui, quand j'ai entendu la prière de ton frère, je me suis dit que c'était un signe. Mon renouveau viendrait de là où on s'y attendait le moins. Le vaisseau du Serpent me permettrait de prouver ma valeur et de reprendre ma juste place !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi me tromper et tromper Dean pour obtenir mon consentement est une preuve de valeur... Lucifer ne s'est jamais abaissé à ça alors qu'il l'aurait pu. Ce sont les démons qui possèdent, pas les anges qui ont encore une once de respect pour ce qu'ils sont !

-Ça suffit, criai-je. »

Un instant, je perdais le contrôle de moi-même et je sentais mes ailes meurtries se déployer derrière moi. Les quelques vitres restantes explosèrent sous la simple pression de ma grâce et dans le chalet, c'est comme si le temps s'était brusquement accéléré. La pourriture et la ruine envahissaient l'air. Le bois se disloquait, des lambeaux tombaient du plafond et le tissu des fauteuils sur lesquels nous étions assis se gonflait de moisissures et ondulait au fur et à mesure du développement de ses habitants. La mort était partout, la décomposition, la décrépitude... la déchéance. La présence d'un ange devait apporter la vie, pas ça. Je repliai mes ailes devant moi, signe de honte, oubliant que de plumes il n'y en avait plus, et je me retrouvais à regarder Sam au travers de mes os à moitié couverts de chair encore sanglante. Je n'étais plus rien.

« Il n'y a plus d'anges depuis que Castiel nous a fait tomber, finissais-je à voix basse.

-La Chute n'enlève rien à ce que vous êtes, murmura Sam en se penchant vers moi. »

Encore sa stupide empathie ! Comment un primate pouvait prétendre savoir ce qu'un être largement supérieur à lui pouvait ressentir ou penser ?

« Parce que vous n'êtes pas si différents de nous, continua Sam. Vous êtes en colère, vous êtes tristes, joyeux, vous aimez...Plus encore après une Chute.

-Tu n'en sais strictement rien !

-Vaisseau de Lucifer, je rappelle, répliqua-t-il avec une expression qui ne pouvait qu'être appelée « bitchface n°25 ».

-Je n'ai rien de commun avec ce monstre !

-Effectivement. Lui avait encore le respect de ce que voulait dire être un ange. Il avait plus de grandeur dans sa déchéance que tu n'en auras jamais. Lui par exemple ne s'abaissait pas à mentir.

-Tu es aveuglé ! Les humains sont toujours séduits par le mal, par la voie la plus facile à suivre. Vous ne savez rien de la pénitence.

-J'ai passé des années à sombrer dans la culpabilité : la mort de Jess, de ma mère, le fait que Dean soit allé en Enfer... Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas ma faute, c'était un plan du destin contre lequel je ne pouvais rien faire. Le libre arbitre peut beaucoup mais pas tout. En revanche, ce que j'ai pu changer, je l'ai fait. Je n'ai attendu la bénédiction de personne pour continuer à avancer. Le salut ne peut venir que de nous et des gens qui nous entourent, il n'y a rien à attendre du Ciel ou de Dieu, finit-il dans un souffle, plus pour lui-même.

-C'est un blasphème que je ne peux pas accepter. Dieu est l'alpha et l'oméga, la seule source de bonheur et de salut dans cet univers perverti. Je ne suis rien tant que Dieu ne me dit pas ce que je suis. J'ai été enfermé à cause d'autres, mais je n'ai pas essayé de m'échapper. J'ai accepté le jugement du Père.

-Ce n'est pas de la fidélité, c'est de la stupidité, cracha Sam.

-Tu n'en sais rien, dis-je furieux en me relevant d'un coup. J'ai perdu assez de temps à discuter et à me justifier devant une abomination comme toi. Je vais restaurer le paradis aux côtés du scribe de Dieu et pour ça, je dois tuer le prophète Tran. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

-Il y a toujours une autre solution. Réfléchis, Gadriel. Metatron n'est pas digne de ta confiance.

-Parce que toi, tu l'es ?

-On a partagé ce corps assez longtemps pour que tu me connaisses. Je ne mens pas.

-Seuls les menteurs disent ça et se sentent le besoin de le préciser.

-Ou les gens qui ont grandi dans un monde de mensonge.

-Qu'importe. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Comptes-tu t'opposer à mon projet ?

-De toutes mes forces et jusqu'à la fin.

-Ainsi soit-il. Moi, Gadriel, gardien du Jardin d'Éden, faussement accusé de la déchéance de l'homme, te condamne, Samuel Winchester, le garçon au sang de démon, Enfant-Roi de l'Enfer, à retourner là où est ta place, aux côtés du maître de ton âme damnée », énonçai-je le plus dignement possible, ailes déployées et rayonnant de la lumière de la création.

La moindre des choses que je pouvais accorder à mon hôte de ces dernières semaines, c'était une mort rapide et sans douleur. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu avant que je ne vienne soutenir son organisme qui tombait en morceaux. D'un seul coup, je retirai tout l'étayage que j'apportais à son âme.

Il s'effondra sans un cri. Un portail donnant sur le néant s'ouvrit sou lui et les lambeaux de son âme torturée tombèrent dans ce trou sans fond. Sam Winchester n'était plus. J'étais enfin seul dans ce corps, en en conservant tous les souvenirs et les toutes les capacités. Il me suffisait de jouer mon rôle pour tromper Dean avant de tuer le prophète et de partir retrouver Metatron pour l'aider à réaliser la suite de son plan.

Plus que quelques instants et je serai libéré de la nasse qu'étaient les Winchesters et leur entourage. Je me mettais en route sans me téléporter, gardant mon énergie pour les événements à venir. Les prophètes étaient réputés pour bénéficier d'une protection spéciale qu'il allait falloir faire fléchir. Heureusement ma grâce avait eu le temps de se nourrir de l'énergie de l'âme de Sam avant de l'expédier là d'où on ne revenait pas. J'arrivai enfin dans le bunker et y entrai en silence. Dean et Kevin étaient en grande discussion. Je me cachai et les écoutais quelques instants. Dean demandait un sort pour m'assommer et parler à Sam. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas être démasqué maintenant. Je savais exactement le sort qu'ils comptaient utiliser et je savais aussi comment le modifier à mon avantage. En enlevant quelques lignes et en tordant quelques autres, le sort pour couper un ange du monde pouvait devenir une ancre pour l'ange dans le monde corporel : le corps de Sam serait le mien sans avoir besoin du truchement d'une âme humaine. Le destin me souriait, preuve que je suivais le plan divin à la lettre. Puis Dean m'emmena dans une pièce à part. En passant, je faisais les modifications nécessaires en me concentrant sur mon jeu d'acteur pour tromper le grand frère. Il n'a rien vu venir et aujourd'hui encore, sa surprise mêlée de tristesse quand il se rendit compte que Sam n'était plus reste un souvenir qui j'apprécie à sa juste valeur : j'ai réussi à tromper Dean Winchester. Je le plaquais au mur d'un simple geste de la main, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais fait que ce qui était nécessaire. Je partais en le laissant s'effondrer au sol. Il était temps de m'occuper du prophète.

La première chose que je pensais lorsque je le vis arriver, son regard empli de confiance parce que Sam saurait nécessairement quoi dire et quoi faire fut : « ce n'est qu'un enfant ». Mais il était aussi l'épreuve que je devais relever pour prouver à Metatron que j'étais digne de confiance. Une vie humaine n'était rien devant la perspective de la félicité éternelle et du pardon. Je ne faiblirai pas. J'avais déjà retiré l'âme de Sam du plateau de jeu, ce n'était rien de renverser un pion de plus.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez Dean, commença-t-il, hésitant, inquiet mais avec l'espoir que Sam aurait la réponse. »

_ Ce n'est pas près de s'arranger_, pensai-je, mais je dis à la place : « Ne t'en fais pas » avant de placer ma main sur son front. Je vis qu'il prit le geste comme un signe de réconfort, même s'il était légèrement surpris. Il n'eut pas le temps de vocaliser son ressenti. Je laissais la grâce couler hors de moi. Je fus surpris de ne sentir aucune résistance, aucune protection particulière. Le prophète était abandonné des forces supérieures qui étaient censées le soutenir. C'était l'heure du châtiment. Une lumière purificatrice se déversa en lui, lui brûlant et liquéfiant les yeux et les organes internes. Ce n'était pas tant un cri qui s'échappait de sa gorge que les échos de son agonie. En un éclair de temps, tout fut fini. Kevin Tran, prophète du Seigneur, n'était plus. Un autre prendrait sa place. Je n'avais pas senti Dean arriver avant de le voir se traîner vers le cadavre de son jeune ami. Profitant de sa tristesse qui prenait le meilleur de lui, je saisissais la tablette sur laquelle Metatron m'avait dit que tout ce dont il avait besoin était inscrit. Je sortais du bunker sans accorder la moindre attention au malheur que j'avais semé derrière moi.

Je ne me souviens plus exactement de la suite des événements. Je n'ai pas encore vu Metatron. Je n'ai pas de doutes sur ce que j'ai fait, parce que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Pourtant, j'ai fait quelque chose de très humain : j'ai prié. Prié pour obtenir des réponses, prié pour savoir, prié pour être guidé. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu une réponse ou pas. Après tout, je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ont eu l'honneur de voir et d'entendre directement notre père. Mais quand on voit ce que certains ont fait de cet honneur... Non, je ne dois pas me laisser aller à la colère. Je suis au-dessus de tout ça. Et en plus, j'ai gagné.

Oui, gagné. Ça n'a jamais été innocent de répondre à la prière de Dean. Le premier vaisseau que j'avais trouvé était parfait pour m'abriter et me renforcer. Mais tout le monde savait qui étaient les Winchester : l'épée de Michael et l'Enfant-Roi. Je tenais ma vengeance. Ces millénaires passés privé de la lumière de mes frères, j'allais les faire payer. Tu entends ça, Lucifer, où que tu sois, je me vengerai et je te ferai payer. Je trouve ma solution élégante : prendre ce qui t'appartient et détruire la seule chose à laquelle tu tiens car oui je sais que tu as aimé Sam, de ta façon pervertie et mauvaise. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Je ferai pleuvoir sur ta tête toute la fureur céleste quand le Paradis sera restauré. Michael a été faible, Gadriel ne le sera pas. J'ai gagné sur toute la ligne. Mais, pour la beauté du sport, à toi de jouer maintenant...

Tout l'enfer trembla lorsque le rugissement retentissant d'un Archange réussit à couvrir les hurlements des torturés et le cliquetis assourdissant du métal qui raisonnaient dans les neuf cercles de l'Enfer. Les démons qui s'affrontaient pour savoir qui de Crowley ou d'Abaddon méritait de régner sur le royaume infernal s'arrêtèrent dans leur lutte et tendirent l'oreille. Ils ne crurent pas ce qu'ils entendirent par la suite : des pleurs et une triste mais magnifique mélopée. Quel dommage que les démons ne se préoccupent pas de beauté. Ils n'auraient de toute façon pas reconnu la mélodie qui emplissait l'air. C'était un chant de deuil, très ancien même pour des êtres immortels. Il n'avait été chanté que deux fois auparavant : lors de la première mort d'un ange sous les coups d'un Léviathan, et suite au départ de Dieu du Paradis.

Dans la cage, tout était figé. La lutte acharnée entre les deux frères avait atteint une trêve naturelle au vu des événements. Adam, qui n'avait plus aucune utilité en tant que vaisseau puisqu'une fois dans la cage, les archanges avaient combattu sous leurs vraies formes, était subjugué par le spectacle devant lui. Michael restait interdit. Lucifer, quant à lui, était prostré au centre de la cage, chantant à en briser le cœur de tous ceux qui l'entendaient, entourant de ses ailes et berçant doucement le nouvel arrivant. L'âme en lambeaux de Sam était apparue entre les combattants à peine quelques instants auparavant. Une telle destruction à un tel niveau ne pouvait pas être naturelle. Mais il ne réfléchissait pas à ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui tournait dans sa tête : _Sam, Sam, Sam, blessé, pourquoi, par quoi, je dois le soigner, Sam ne peut pas rester blessé_. Il passerait le temps qu'il fallait pour réparer cette âme si sauvagement lacérée. Il lui donnerait la force nécessaire pour la remettre sur pied. Il ne laisserait pas la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue disparaître de la sorte. Mais il pouvait jurer que lorsque Sam se serait remis, même la Cage ne l'empêcherait pas d'assouvir la vengeance la plus terrible que la Terre ait jamais connue.

Après un moment aussi court qu'un souffle mais aussi long qu'une éternité, Sam reprit un semblant de conscience. Il ne parvint qu'à murmurer faiblement un « Ga...dri...el » avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les limbes obscures qui séparent la vie du trépas. Gadriel. Lucifer aurait du se douter que ce cancrelat n'était pas fini. Mais il avait signé là son arrêt de mort. Il remonterait à la surface et disperserait chacune de ses molécules à un endroit différent de l'Univers. Il avait des comptes à régler avec cette enflure. Il se retourna vers son frère qui d'un hochement de tête lui assura son soutien temporaire. Après tout, Gadriel avait été un acteur majeur de la guerre qui opposait les deux frères. Si l'ange avait su ce qui se préparait contre lui dans les profondeurs infernales, il aurait tremblé. Mais il était trop fier de ce qu'il avait fait pour penser aux conséquences implacables qui le rattraperaient nécessairement. Mais ça, c'est le sujet d'une autre histoire.


End file.
